The New Jashinist
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Koya and she's a Jashinist. She finds Hidan's head and takes him back to Akatsuki. 2 years later her and her friend, Mayla, get captured by Pein and Konan of Akatsuki. Will Hidan remember Koya? Rated T for teen.
1. Koya

**I know this has been done a couple times but I thought it would be fun to write! The girl in her is named Koya. She is a Jashinist and Hidan has been buried for 3 years. And Koya finds him.**

**What will their response be? **

**No its not a one shot!**

**Begin:**

A girl was walking around the forest trying to find a sacrifice.

"Now who can I sacrifice today? I hope it doesn't have to be an animal again." Koya mumbled.

Yes she was with Jashin. Though sometimes she forgets about her religion to hang with her friends. But sadly her immortally is going away. She has been forgetting her rituals and forgets to pray. She used to be a Christian, but she had her reasons to become a Jashinist.

"Uhhhhhhhhh!" she heard coming from the ground.

She froze and looked around. She took out her scythe and held it up.

"Whoever you are come out and fight!" Koya yelled.

Her scythe was black and blue. And she still had blood on it from the last kill.

"Where is this coming from?" Koya thought.

She started to back up then tripped on a bunch of rocks.

"Ow." Koya rubbed her head.

"Hey if anyone is up there help me!!" she heard a yell.

She looked at the pile of rocks she fell on.

"Hello?" Koya said.

"Yeah dumb ass who is up there help me!" she heard again.

"Who are you and where are you?" Koya asked.

"You idiot under the rocks your sitting on!" the voice yelled.

Koya jumped off the rocks and began to push them all out of the way.

"Why am I doing it this way?" Koya thought.

She swung her scythe at the rocks and they all turned to dust and some silver hair showed. She put her scythe on her back and pulled at the hair.

"Be easy!" the voice shouted.

She got his head out and he was just a head and she was holding him by the hair.

"Man you're as bad as Kakuzu." it was Hidan of course.

"Uh yeah you're a head and you're buried. How are you err alive?" Koya asked.

"I'm imortal!" Hidan said.

"Really? Its hard to tell." Koya rolled her eyes.

"Oh shit where did my rosary go!?" Hidan yelled.

"What does it look like?" Koya questioned.

"It has the Jashin symbol and-"

"Jashin?" Koya stopped him.

"Yes!" Hidan growled.

Koya pulled a chain hanging from her neck and pulled it off and it was exactly like Hidan's.

"You're a Jashinist too?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, my name is Koya." Koya told him.

"Explains the scythe." Hidan said.

"Yeah but I'm loosing my immortally." Koya said.

"What!?" Hidan yelled.

"Just where is the rest of your body?" Koya asked.

"I don't know, more deep under." Hidan shrugged.

"Just great." Koya sighed.

"Can you get it?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah yeah sure." Koya shrugged and set Hidan's head next to a tree and jumped into the hole.

She soon came out with the body which was all torn up and spiders were crawling out of it.

"Yuck." Koya set the body next to Hidan.

"Now we need to find Kakuzu." Hidan said.

"Who is he?" Koya questioned.

"You ever heard of akatsuki?" Hidan asked.

"Yes." Koya nodded.

"I was a member." Hidan told her.

"Well most of them are whipped out I heard." Koya said.

"What?!" Hidan yelled.

"And that Kakuzu guy is dead." Koya told him.

"Wha-what?!" Hidan yelled.

"Word is only 5 members are left." Koya said.

"Just perfect!" Hidan growled.

"But I know where the new akatsuki base is. I was sent on a mission to find their base and succeeded. I'll take you there." Koya offered.

"Sounds fine with me." Hidan shrugged.

Koya started to put his body back together since she knew how to sow his head back on. Then she helped him up to his feet and she started to lead the way.

"So…" Koya said breaking the silence.

"So can you tell me what you know about akatsuki?" Hidan asked.

"Uh well…I know there are only five left and where the hideout is." Koya shrugged.

"You ever met anyone in akatsuki other then me?" Hidan questioned.

"Um, since I'm from the Leaf I've met Itachi. But…" Koya stopped.

"But what?" Hidan looked at her.

"He's dead." Koya answered.

"Really?! Who killed him?!" Hidan was really asking questions now.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Koya said.

"Wow, killed by his brother." Hidan sighed.

"And he killed Deidara." Koya told him.

"Man never expected that Sasuke kid to be strong." Hidan said.

"Me neither. And we're almost to your base." Koya assured him.

"Hopefully they'll still want me." Hidan mumbled.

"I'm sure they'll want you back." Koya said.

"I think I sense someone here." Hidan told her in a whisper.

Koya froze. Hidan looked to a tree.

"Zetsu? Are you here?" Hidan asked the tree.

Zetsu came out of the tree and looked at him.

"How are you here?" Zetsu questioned.

"**And who's the girl?"** Zetsu's black side said.

"Her name is Koya. She found my head and body and she's a Jashinist too." Hidan told him.

"I see. Are you coming back into akatsuki?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes that's what I'm here for." Hidan scowled.

"We need a lot of members. Lets go." Zetsu said then started to walk with Hidan to show him the new base.

"Bye Hidan." Koya waved then started to walk home.

Hidan just made a grunt and walked back to the base with Zetsu.

"I wonder if I'll ever see him again." Koya thought.

Koya walked into the fields of here clan and started to walk home.

Lets skip 2 years. And Koya is 16 by the way.

**2 years later:**

It was Koya's 18th birthday. Though she never cared for parties. Since she would be celebrating millions of them. She was barley immortal anymore.

"Come on Koya! Your friends are here!" her mom yelled.

Her mom's name is Kiya. (Ki a) Oh and for Koya its (Koy a)

"I don't want to!" Koya growled.

"Even when I bought you the dress you wanted!" Kiya scowled.

The dress was all red. Blood red actually.

"Fine." Koya came down with her hair dyed red. Her original color was brown.

"You look nice." Kiya smiled.

"Whatever." Koya mumbled.

"Hey Koya!" one of her friends shouted.

That was her best friend named Mayla. (May la) She was the one who told her about Jashin.

"Hey Mayla!" Koya smiled.

"18th birthday huh?" Mayla said.

"Yeah remember when we first met?" Koya reminded.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind being immortal a little." Mayla said.

"I'm fine with it, I'm loosing my immortally anyway." Koya shrugged.

"Yeah…hey you want to go into the forest?!" Mayla asked.

"Uh why?" Koya questioned.

"Just for a walk!" Mayla answered.

"Uh okay." Koya went outside with her friend.

"Only one demon left in the world huh?" Mayla looked at the clouds. "Thanks to the Akatsuki."

Koya didn't say anything. She remembered Hidan instantly.

"I hope Akatsuki don't win." Mayla sighed.

They kept walking in the forest until they heard voices.

They heard this: "Pein you really need to stop worrying."

"Who was that?" Mayla asked quietly.

Koya was frozen.

"Koya!" Mayla said quietly.

Mayla pushed her friend behind a tree and a women and a man with a bunch of piercings passed by. And they wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Akatsuki." Mayla thought.

"Konan you have no idea, we have lost too many members." the man mumbled.

"Come on Pein, I bet we'll win, all we need is the kyuubi kid Naruto and then we can complete our goals." the girl smiled.

"Just stay still and don't make a sound." Mayla thought.

"I think someone is watching us Pein." the girl told him.

Mayla froze.

"Crap did she see us!" Mayla thought.

"I know, I sense that someone is here." the man nodded.

Mayla tried not to gulp. The women turned into paper and disappeared.

"Where did that women go?" Mayla thought.

Just then Mayla felt herself be grabbed she turned around to see…a paper angel?

"Shit!" Mayla tried to get away but she wasn't strong enough.

The women grabbed Koya and Mayla and came back to to the side of the man.

"Yep two girls were watching us." the women nodded.

"Crap crap!" Mayla thought trying to get away.

"What should we do with them Pein?" the girl asked.

"We'll question them once we get back to the base." the man answered.

"Q-question us?! This will not turn out well!" Mayla thought.

Koya was still frozen from fear, fright, and that the fact that they were Akatsuki. Koya though knew what was going on.

"Maybe that Hidan guy will be there and he can save us! But I look way different! Shit!" Koya was snapping out of her shock. "Glad I brought my scythe." Koya thought.

Koya reached for her scythe on her back. The women noticed and grabbed the scythe.

"Nice try." the girl said.

"Shit!" Koya mumbled.

"We'll head back now." the man said then started to walk away.

Konan dragged Koya and Mayla with them. Koya was praying holding her necklace.

"Stop praying Koya." Mayla whispered to Koya quietly. "It won't help."

"I don't care its worth a shot." Koya whispered back.

Mayla rolled her eyes. Soon they were coming up to a rocky base. A man with a mask was out there with a guy with blue skin.

"You really need a new partner." the masked man sighed.

"Shut up I'm going to ask leader when he gets back." the shark like guy scowled.

"They're back." the masked one said.

"Who the hell do they have with them?" the blue skin one said.

"I don't know." the masked one shrugged.

"We're back guys." the women smiled.

"Who are they." the shark one pointed to the girls.

"They were watching Konan and I so we will question them." the orange haired one answered.

"I bet everyone is starting to send more spies to catch us." the masked one pointed out.

Koya and Mayla were catching all these names. Though Koya started to think about Hidan again. She held her rosary tightly shaking at the same time.

"Madara get the rest of the Akatsuki." the piercing man ordered.

The masked one nodded and went inside the base.

"What is that the red haired girl holding?" the blue skin one pointed at Koya.

Koya froze. The blue skin one walked over to Koya and grabbed the necklace.

"Jashin." the blue skin one looked confused.

Koya tried to hold in her anger but that was her necklace so she got pissed.

"Hey give that back its part of my fu…… religion!" Koya yelled.

"Whoa you have a mouth like Hidan, and he has this same rosary." the blue guy pointed out.

"Well duh its for Jashin! And do you mean the immortal Hidan?!" Koya asked.

"How do you-" the blue guy was cut off.

"I know a Hidan of Akatsuki!" Koya growled.

"Koya stop it!" Mayla whispered to her friend.

"Give me back my damn necklace!" Koya shouted.

"Shesh you are as bad as Hidan." the blue guy threw the necklace at Koya.

Koya put the necklace back on and let out a sigh of releif.

"I think we should kill them." the masked man said.

"We'll question them first." the orange haired man sighed.

The two girls were taken into the orange haired man's office. They knew that he was the leader by now.

"Shit we are so dead!" Mayla mumbled.

"You'll die I won't." Koya whispered to Mayla.

"Shut up the leader is coming." Mayla whispered back.

It was true the leader came in and the girls froze.

"You better not lie, I can tell when you're lying." the man said.

Koya bit her lip. She didn't want to get in anymore trouble then they already were in.

"First of all who are you?" the man asked.

At first Mayla hesitated but decided she should tell.

"Mayla of the Leaf." Mayla answered bravely.

"And I'm Koya of the Leaf." Koya said.

"What were you doing in the forest?" the man questioned.

"Just taking a walk." Mayla replied.

"Then we hid when we heard voices." Koya said.

"This is for the red head. How do you know Hidan?" the man asked.

Koya bit her lip thinking of what to say.

"My name is Koya and I met him 2 years ago in the forest. I set him free from where he was buried and took him close to this base and I also met that plant guy." Koya answered without any fear.

"So you were the one who brought Hidan back?" the man questioned a little shocked.

"Yes, he was only a head and so I found his body and took him close enough for that plant guy to see us." Koya answered.

"I'm going to ask Hidan if he knows you." the man said.

"I had brown hair and I didn't have a red dress on. He won't remember me even with my name." Koya sighed.

The man glared at her.

"We will keep you here. We can't let you go now that you know where we are." the man said.

"My name is Pein leader of the Akatsuki. Call me Pein or sir. As long as you don't call me leader. You are not a member." the man scowled.

"I can't believe we aren't dead." Mayla thought.

"I will be picking someone to room with you." Pein told them to follow him.

They didn't want to get in trouble so they followed. Hidan was on the couch lounging.

"I'm calling a meeting." Pein said.

"Who the hell are those girls?" Hidan sat up on the couch.

"They will be staying with us because they know too much about us. Their names are Koya and Mayla." Pein told him.

"Koya?" Hidan looked shocked.

"I'm Koya! I'm the girl who saved you 2 years ago!" Koya growled.

"You are that girl?! But that girl had brown hair!" Hidan went to Koya.

"I dyed my hair! And my mom made me wear a dress today." Koya mumbled the last part.

"Why? When I met you, you were wearing different clothes." Hidan asked.

"Today was my birthday. I would rather die. I hate being immortal." Koya answered.

"How old are you now?" Hidan questioned.

"18 years." Koya replied.

"You must be that girl!" Hidan smiled.

Koya had her scythe back and held it out. It was still black and blue.

"Wow you still are with Jashin!" Hidan said.

"Its an awesome religion at times!" Koya admitted.

"Can you two stop so we can gather the others." Pein growled.

"Yeah yeah." Hidan mumbled walking away.

They walked away too and gathered everyone in the meeting room.

"Sorry I'm late leader." Zetsu came out from the ground.

"Its fine." Pein sighed.

Zetsu found a seat and sat next to Kisame. Madara sat in the front next to Konan. Hidan sat alone.

"anyway I've called this meeting about these two girls." Pein pointed to the two the girls.

"Why the hell are we here for them?" Kisame asked.

"They'll be staying with us and we need to figure out who they'll be rooming with." Pein answered.

"Why can't they have one of the old member's rooms?" the masked one asked.

"We need someone to make sure they don't run away." Pein replied.

Everyone was mumbling. Koya was counting how many there were.

"Wow I was right, there are only 5 members but now that Hidan is here that makes 6." Koya thought.

"I guess Koya can room with me." Hidan shrugged.

"I guess I'll take that Mayla girl." Kisame mumbled.

"Then its settled. Mayla will go with Kisame and Koya will be with Kisame." Pein said.

"I get a fish." Mayla mumbled.

"Shark!" Kisame yelled at her.

Mayla rolled her eyes.

"Dismissed." Pein said.

**OMG! This was 10 pages on my writer thing!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this story! Took me 2 weeks to write this and catch up with all my other stories!**

**I've been in the writing mood!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**This was 2,783 words I had to write! O-O**


	2. escaping

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**Begin:**

Mayla kept calling Kisame a fish and Kisame was turning red with anger.

"Do you ever shut up!" Kisame growled.

"Nope!" Mayla smiled.

Kisame moaned. Koya and Hidan were hanging out in Hidan's room. Which had so many Jashin signs everywhere.

"So I like your hair color." Hidan said.

"Thanks." Koya smiled.

Her hair was actually was actually long and red. Hidan had smiled back.

"So you want a bible to read with me?" Hidan asked.

"Sure." Koya shrugged. "Nothing better to do."

Hidan handed her a Jashin bible and they read for about 3 hours until it was 9:00pm.

"Hey want to go find some sacrifices?" Hidan asked. "This is the time leader told me I could go out and kill."

"Sure!" Koya had an evil smile.

Hidan smirked and grabbed his scythe and Koya got her scythe too.

"I'll go tell Pein I'm taking you out with me on my nightly kill." Hidan walked over to Pein's office.

Koya nodded and leaned against the rocky wall. 2 minutes later Hidan came out with a smile.

"Lets go!" Hidan started to walk to the exit.

Koya followed him and Hidan did a hand sign and they walked outside. The moon was full and the stars were shinning.

"It's a beautiful night." Koya said looking up at the sky.

"We have a beautiful view here." Hidan said.

"Hard to believe criminals like you can be nice." Koya smirked.

"Shut up." Hidan punched Koya in the arm.

"Now lets go kill!" Koya ran into the forest and Hidan did too.

Hidan was smiling the whole time. Soon they made it to the closest area. The Fire country.

"I remember this damn place. That dumb ass Kakuzu made me come here for a stupid bounty." Hidan mumbled.

"Was he greedy or something?" Koya questioned.

"Yeah that bastard was." Hidan answered with a scowl.

"There are people outside, lets go kill!" Koya smirked.

"I have to agree." Hidan agreed.

Hidan didn't waste any time on getting the blood. He quickly got some of the man's blood and licked it. Koya got the other man.

"Now lets share some of our pain with them." Hidan smiled holding up his scythe.

Koya smiled too holding her scythe up too. I wonder how the fire country is still alive after Hidan and Kakuzu destroyed most of it. Soon Koya and Hidan were done and heading back to the base.

"That was so much fun!" Koya smiled.

"Yeah I know!" Hidan yelled.

"I haven't had fun in years." Koya said.

"Really?" Hidan looked shocked.

"Well I'm different then other girls, I never care for birthdays or I don't care for looks. I don't like boys, well I'm just not crazy for them. Sometimes I want everyone to respect me instead of see me as a freak. I may have friends but they ignore me for some reason." Koya looked to the ground.

"Must be a crazy life for you." Hidan said.

"It is." Koya sighed.

"Well we are close to home." Hidan pointed to the base close by.

"Home? You mean your base?" Koya corrected.

"Well its kind of like home." Hidan shrugged.

"Yeah to you." Koya pointed out as they walked inside the base.

Only Pein, Konan, and Madara/Tobi were up. Kisame and Zetsu were asleep.

"Wow you were out for awhile." Konan said.

"We couldn't have been that long out." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"It was pretty long." Madara agreed with Konan.

"Oh whatever." Hidan shrugged. He turned to Koya. "You tired at all?"

"Nope." Koya shook her head.

"Well I am so you mind being with them while I go to bed?" Hidan asked.

"You're serious?" Koya mumbled. "Fine I'll go with you."

"Its not like they'll kill you because I know you." Hidan smiled ruffling Koya's hair.

"Hey! I'm still an adult." Koya growled.

"Young adult, 21 years is a full adult, you're still shorter then me." Hidan laughed.

Koya crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Hidan just smirked. "You can come in my room if you want."

"Fine." Koya said following Hidan to his room.

"Goodnight girly." Hidan fell asleep after that.

Koya glared at him but she couldn't sleep because she had to sleep on the ground. Not only that, she was in the Akatsuki's base. Soon 2 hours passed and the others were asleep but Koya couldn't sleep.

"Damn it." Koya thought.

Just then she saw that the window to Hidan's room was open.

"I can leave." Koya thought.

But right when she left she remembered she left her friend.

"Sorry Mayla, goodbye forever." Koya jumped into the darkness of the forest.

**2 months later:**

"Naruto we have a mission together today!" Koya yelled.

"Why'd I get stuck with you?" Naruto scowled.

"The Akatsuki are after you, also you have toad sage training today." Koya reminded him.

"I still can't believe someone killed pervy sage." Naruto looked at the ground. "Now I have a frog teaching me."

"Hey its not that bad." Koya shrugged.

"You're being taught by the Hokage with Sakura." Naruto growled.

"I don't really think Sakura needs training anymore." Koya said.

"Hey did you know the 8 tails lived! He got away from the Akatsuki somehow!" Naruto told her.

Koya's eyes glowed red.

"Never say Akatsuki! Got it?" Koya growled.

"Uh okay…" Naruto looked a little freaked out.

Koya calmed down a little. She had anger issues and hated the Akatsuki. Since they kidnapped her and her friend Mayla. The bad news was that Mayla never came back.

"Hey see ya later Koya." Naruto walked to a restaurant.

"I can't believe he got off ramen." Koya shook her head then giggled.

Yeah Naruto still likes ramen but eats it less. Weird huh? Just then she saw two people walk into the village.

"Who are they? And why do they have hats on?" Koya thought.

Just then Sakura's voice called Koya.

"Koya!" Sakura yelled going up to Koya.

"Hey Sakura, what do you need?" Koya asked.

"We have a meeting with the Hokage." Sakura told her.

"Okay." Koya turned around to see those people heading towards where Naruto went.

Koya was a little curious but she followed Sakura. While they were walking she saw one of those people looking at her. It looked like a girl. With green hair. Then she remembered that Mayla had green hair. When they got there Tsunade smiled.

"Glad you girls could make it."

"Yes, what are we here for?" Koya asked.

"Its about the Akatsuki and Naruto." Tsuande could tell Koya didn't look happy about the Akatsuki's name.

"What about them?" Koya questioned.

"They should be coming here soon to get him so Koya, I need you to stay on guard for people in these kind of hats and the Akatsuki cloak." Tsunade held up the picture.

Koya froze. But instead she just nodded. Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"I need you to work with the ANBU right now." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Sakura left to go help the ANBU.

"You may leave Koya." Tsunade said.

Koya nodded and walked out. She headed to where those people went. They were in Naruto's house!

"Come with us or else!" one of them shouted at Naruto.

"No!" Naruto used shadow clone jutsu.

"Weak." the other one did a hand sign and the clones disappeared.

"What the-" Naruto got kicked in the face by the green haired one.

Naruto fell to the ground and coughed up blood because the green haired one kept punching him.

"Give up yet?" the green haired person smiled.

"Hey leave him alone!" Koya ran up to Naruto's home with red eyes.

"Koya run-don't-worry-about-me." Naruto passed out after saying that.

"Naruto!" Koya yelled.

"Hmm, maybe we should take off our hats so she knows who we are." the other one laughed taking off his hat.

There was Kisame under the hat. The other one hesitated but took it off slowly. Koya felt like crying. It was Mayla…

"M-Mayla?" Koya cried.

Mayla looked at Koya.

"How could you?" Koya asked trying not to cry.

"I joined Akatsuki, after you left. I asked if I could join. Feeling that you no longer were my friend. After showing them what I can do, leader said I could join." Mayla smiled. "And now I'm Kisame's new partner."

"B-but aren't we still fri-" Koya got punched in the face by Mayla.

"No we aren't." Mayla picked up Naruto by the shirt. "Shall we go fish?"

"Stop calling me that!" Kisame put his hat back on. "And yes!"

Mayla put her hat back on. She looked at Koya for a minute then she ran off with Naruto back to the base.

"Mayla why?" Koya shut her eyes and blanked out.

Just then Sakura ran up there and the ANBU were with her.

"Koya!" Sakura shouted and bent down and started to heal Koya.

Koya wasn't that badly hurt but still broke her finger. Sakura healed the cuts that were bleeding and helped her up.

"I'll get her to the hospital so we can at least get her a bandage for her finger." Sakura told the ANBU.

They agreed and they took her to the hospital. Though Koya was knocked out. Lets go to where Mayla is.

**Wit Mayla and Akatsuki:**

"Sorry I'm late leader." Mayla appeared on the statue.

"Its fine." Pein said. "Did you catch the kyuubi kid?"

"Yep." Koya set Naruto in front of the statue. "Mission successful."

"Good."

Then before they could start, someone already got into the base.

"Sorry leader I wasn't ready to put on my range in the forest." Zetsu apologized.

"Its no big deal. I'll deal with them, Mayla, Kisame, you get the lower rank." Pein ordered turning normal.

"Right!" Mayla and Kisame nodded turning normal too.

"Madara and Zetsu, I need you to make sure no one else comes." Pein said. "Hidan, help them out."

"Hai." they turned normal too and teleported outside.

Pein, Mayla, and Kisame jumped down and it was the Hokage, Kakashi, and all the other high ranks in ANBU or people in Neji or Kakashi's level. People that were chuunin were there too. Like Shikamaru and Sakura. The bad news was that Koya was there with her eyes glowing red.

Pein summoned his other Peins and there was a newer Pein. Since the pervy sage killed the one Pein was using fighting him. The long haired one grabbed someone and stuck his head on his head. His hand looked like it was on fire but it wasn't. (This is a move form Naruto manga 419. Pein is invading Konoha)

"You're going to die." he said then pulled out the man's skull it seemed.

Mayla saw Koya who looked pissed.

"I guess I'm fighting you eh Koya?" Mayla smiled.

"And I'm going to save Naruto!" Koya growled.

Koya took out her scythe no longer feeling the friendship with Mayla. Koya charged at Mayla. Mayla just stood there. Not running, walking, or even moving. Koya didn't care and she kept running at Mayla. When Koya swung her scythe she hit something other then Mayla. She didn't see anything else. But she hit something invisible.

"Good try." Mayla said with out any emotion.

Koya was confused. How did her friend become this way?


End file.
